Crystal Clear
by Raven Lockhart
Summary: Kagome decided to go to the fair with her best friend Inuyasha. They encounter an all-seeing Oracle and an interesting future is revealed for our dear Kagome. What could it be? Rated T to be safe and a word of warning, Inuyasha is OOC in this story so if y'all don't like, then by all means, click away and return to a simpler way of life.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, hello! Here's another Inuyasha fic from me. This will be a two chapter one-shot with a short epilogue. Hope you like it! Note: Reviews are good, flames are bad and will be deleted upon contact. That is all.

* * *

It was a beautiful, warm sunny day. The fair was in town and Kagome decided that it would be a nice fun day out with her best friend Inuyasha. The two walked along the fairgrounds, visiting every single booth that they came across and ate many delicious foods. Then, Kagome noticed a booth beside the Hall of Mirrors and dragged Inuyasha with her so that they can see what's inside. Little did they know that they were in for the shock of their lives.

The two best friends ventured into the booth and saw that the interior was decorated with things that one might find in a Gypsy wagon. Drapes of every colour hung above the booth and there were statuettes of mythical creatures. "What is this place?" Kagome wondered out loud as she hung onto Inuyasha's arm for dear life. "Why, you are in the presence of the Oracle, my dear." Said a voice from the shadows. "Wh...who's there?" Inuyasha asked, fear evident in his voice. "My dear boy, I'm the Oracle." The mystery voice answered as the dark figure slowly came into view. The Oracle looked like any normal person but there was something about her that sends chills up ones' spine, for her eyes glowed the brightest shade of blue.

"Would you like to see your future, girl?" The Oracle asked Kagome. Kagome could only nod as she slowly let go of Inuyasha and made her way to the Oracles' table. When the young woman sat down, the Oracle began to chant a spell and her hands hovered above her crystal ball. Then, a brilliant light shone from the crystal ball, enveloping the entire booth as Kagome and Inuyasha both shielded their eyes from the brightness of the light. When the bright light disappeared, the Oracle told Kagome to gaze upon the crystal ball and said, "This be your future, my dear, gaze into the all-knowing crystal ball." Kagome looked at the crystal ball and quietly gasped in shock that she herself was shown within the crystal object, walking down the street with someone that she had never met before, looking happy and content.

The man was tall, so very tall. His light, silver-white hair was pulled into a high ponytail. "Who is he? Why am I with him?" Kagome asked in confusion. The Oracle didn't answer as she raised her head and looked at Inuyasha, with a knowing look on her face. Kagome turned to her best friend since childhood and asked, "Inuyasha, do you know who he is?" Inuyasha's ears flattened, bowed his head as he whispered, "Yes."

* * *

Just who is the tall mysterious stranger from the Oracle's crystal ball? Could it be who I think it is?! Chapter 2 will be posted soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! Sorry for the belated update, was busy with other things. Anyways, here's chapter 2 and there will be a short epilogue so that you don't have to read 2000-something words in a single chapter. Enjoy and remember, reviews good, flames bad! (Warning: Inuyasha is very OOC in this fic, so if you don't like, do click away and return to a simpler way of life. Thank you).

* * *

"What? What do you mean you know who that person in the crystal ball is?" Kagome asked her best friend, shocked beyond belief. "His name is Sesshoumaru. He is my older half-brother." Inuyasha said, his head still bowed. "Sesshoumaru? I know you talk about him from time to time because of what happened with your father but that's all I know of him!" Kagome said as panic started to lace within her voice. "Why am I with him, Inuyasha? Why?!" Kagome half-yelled as she stood up and pointed at the vision within the crystal ball.

"You are with him because he protected you…" Inuyasha started to say but trailed off, afraid of what might happen should Kagome find out the truth. "From what, Inuyasha? Tell me. You know that you can tell me anything right?" Kagome said softly as she put a comforting hand on her best friend's shoulder. Inuyasha raised his head as tears threatened to fall and said in a choked up voice, "He protected you from me!" To say that Kagome was surprised would be _the_ understatement of the century.

"Protected me from you? What...what do you mean?" Kagome asked in a whisper as she fell to her knees onto the floor of the Oracle's booth. Inuyasha looked at his best friend, a somber expression on his face as he couldn't find the words to say to a shocked Kagome. "Maybe we should be heading home, I can explain everything to you there." The hanyu said after a moment's silence. Kagome could only nod as she let herself be helped up by her best friend. The two then exited the Oracle's booth and left the fairgrounds toward Kagome's house.

Once they got there, Inuyasha led Kagome to the living room. The hanyu then sat the miko down on the couch and sat in front of her on the coffee table and then proceeded to tell Kagome just how his older half-brother protected her from him. "We both know that we have been best friends for quite some time but somewhere down the line, we had become more than friends. We went on a couple of dates and made out a few times right here on this very couch." Inuyasha chuckled softly at the memory before continuing on with his explanation, "A few years later, I took you by the hand and proposed to you right in front of the Goshinboku. You got all teary-eyed but you managed to say 'yes'." At this, the hanyu took Kagome's hands in his own as he reminisced about the day that had been the happiest day of his life.

"How do you know all this?" Kagome asked, confused that her best friend would know all these events as if they had already happened and she doesn't remember any of it. Inuyasha didn't answer, instead, he continued on with his tale, "We stayed married for about 2, 3 years and you know I couldn't hold onto a job long enough before it's reduced to a pile of rubble. Working at Sesshoumaru's company, Taisho Corp., it's stressful and I guess I grew fond of the drink over the years and I took all that pent up stress and anger out on you." Inuyasha said as he bowed his head, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Kagome looked at her best friend, still not believing that anything that the hanyu had said actually happened. "Sesshoumaru found out about what I have done to you so he took you to his house after giving me a good beating for hurting you. He then erased your memories of what happened so that you can start over. He also told me to get help so that I can quit drinking and start life over with a clean slate." The hanyu said, looking down at his hands. "It's also where I met Kikyo, she is also an alcoholic. We've been together for a while. I was walking her home from the meeting when you called me up to go to the fair." Inuyasha finished.

The raven-haired girl stayed silent after hearing what Inuyasha has told her. "_Can_'_t believe that we were actually married_." The young miko thought. "Then how did the Oracle at the fair know about me and Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked quietly. "I honestly don't know, Kagome. I wish I did." Inuyasha said. Another wave of silence washed over the two friends, neither spoke as the clock ticked loudly behind them.

"I forgive you for what you have done and I hope that you and Kikyo have a long and happy life together." Kagome said after a while, putting a comforting hand on Inuyasha's. "Thank you, Kagome. It means a lot to hear you say that." The hanyu said as he pulled the miko into a hug. "I guess we were better off as best friends than a married couple huh?" Kagome said, trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah, I suppose we are." Inuyasha said with a small smile.

A few months after Inuyasha's explanation, Kagome got Sesshoumaru's number from the hanyu and called the daiyoukai to ask him out for a cup of coffee. Sesshoumaru agreed to meet with the miko and told her to meet him at Cafe Kaguya at 2 PM. When Kagome arrived at the cafe at the appointed time, she saw Sesshoumaru sitting at a table near the windows. The miko walked in, sat across from the daiyoukai and ordered a cup of milk tea with two sugars.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about with this Sesshoumaru?" The daiyoukai asked, straight to the point. Kagome hesitated for a moment and then told Sesshoumaru that Inuyasha had told her about what happened a few months ago and that she forgave the hanyu for doing what he did. The miko also thanked the daiyoukai for taking care of her when she was broken, both emotionally and physically. "There is no need to thank me, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said. "This Sesshoumaru does not require your gratitude." Kagome looked at the man sitting across from her, confusion written across her face. "Then what is it that you require, Sesshoumaru-sama?" The young miko asked.

Sesshoumaru looked deep in thought but then suddenly got up from his seat, making Kagome jump a little in fear, walked over to Kagome's side of the table, causing the miko to stand as well. The two stood face to face as Sesshoumaru reached out a hand and caressed Kagome's face. Then the daiyoukai slowly leaned forward and captured Kagome's lips in a soft kiss.

The young miko was shocked that Sesshoumaru of all people is kissing her in public that she did not return the kiss at first but after the shock had worn off, Kagome tentatively kissed the daiyoukai back. The two broke apart for air and as Sesshoumaru turned to go back to his seat, Kagome grabbed his wrist and asked, "Why did you kiss me?" The daiyoukai then turned around, enveloped the miko in his strong arms and whispered in her ear, "This Sesshoumaru kissed you because I am in love with you, Kagome. I have been ever since I took you to my home and away from my insolent half-brother."

Tears came to Kagome's eyes as she processed the daiyoukai's confession in her mind. The miko then turned within Sesshoumaru's arms and said softly, "You...you're in love with me?" The miko said through her tears. "Yes." came the equally soft reply. Kagome then let out a choked sob as she covered her mouth with her hand. The miko then let out a cry of happiness as she embraced the handsome daiyoukai and said just above a whisper, "I love you too, Sesshoumaru." The daiyoukai smiled from ear to ear as he held Kagome close, thanking the Gods above for giving him someone to love.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading chapter 2! The epilogue will be posted shortly, just need to finish writing it, lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all, I hope that you have enjoyed reading this story so far. Here is the final chapter/epilogue of "Crystal Clear". Happy reading!

* * *

3 years after that meeting at the cafe, Kagome and Sesshoumaru grew closer and closer. They went on many dates, going to movies and having dinner at a fancy restaurant. Kagome felt bad that Sesshoumaru had to pay for everything while they go on their dates but the daiyoukai doesn't seem to mind. "_I guess that he doesn't need to worry about money because he's the richest guy in all of Japan_." Kagome thought as she waited for Sesshoumaru as he went to pay for the tickets at the gate to the amusement park.

The two then went on as many rides as they can possibly handle, with the exception of the roller coaster of course because Kagome is terrified of them. Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly as he imagined his Kagome sitting on a roller coaster, hanging on to the safety bar for dear life as she kept her eyes glued to the bottom of the car and screamed till her voice went sore. The happy couple then stopped at a booth where you have to use a small whip to knock off the moving targets. Sesshoumaru won the game with ease given his masterful skills with his poison whip. Kagome cheered as Sesshoumaru knocked off the last target and received a white puppy plushie as a reward.

"It's kind of ironic that the booth operator gave you this puppy plushie as a reward for beating the game." Kagome mused as she walked along the park grounds with her boyfriend. "I mean, sure it's cute; but not as cute as you, Sesshy." Kagome gushed as she clinged to Sesshoumaru's arm. "This Sesshoumaru is not cute." Sesshoumaru grumbled. "Okay, you're not cute. You're my big, bad puppy." Kagome said in a voice that adults use when they speak to babies. The miko then laughed loudly as she thought of Sesshoumaru as a cute, fluffy puppy and had to take a few breaths to calm herself down while Sesshoumaru sweat-dropped.

The two then went on a few more rides and when the announcement that the amusement park is about to close for the night was made, Sesshoumaru took it upon himself to take Kagome home. He led the miko toward his silver Lexus LFA sports car, opened the passenger side door to let Kagome in. then went to the driver's side, started the engine and drove off.

As the roar of the engine echoed through the pre-evening air, a flickering light emits from a tent on the other side of town, a woman gazed into her crystal ball, watching the scene unfold before her. A small smile made it's way across her face and her glowing bright blue eyes dimmed to a dark hazelnut brown. The Oracle waved her hand across the crystal ball and the scene of Sesshoumaru driving Kagome home and giving her a passionate goodbye kiss faded slowly until the ball turned clear as glass.

* * *

The End. Remember, reviews good, flames bad!


End file.
